Rang X
by NinjaSquid7
Summary: Tsuyu Aikawa hat es endlich geschafft. Er hat den Rang X erhalten! Wie zu erwarten, hat er einen Brief zu seiner Einweihungszeremonie bekommen, und kann es kaum erwarten, im Kreise anderer X-Kämpfer aufgenommen zu werden. Doch die Einweihungszeremonie verläuft ganz anders, als Tsuyu es erwartet hatte und er lernt die finstersten Geheimnisse seiner eigenen Art kennen.
1. Chapter 1

„Rauch steigt aus sieben Ringen;

Der rote Fisch entsteigt der See,

um zu verschlingen,

alles Leben an Land."

Die Predigten von Madai – Kapitel 10, Vers 10

Tsuyu war der stolzeste Inkling ganz Inkopolis, denn er hatte es endlich geschafft! Nach jahrelangem Training und unzähligen Revier- und Rangkämpfen hatte Tsuyu zu guter Letzt den X Rang erreicht – den höchsten Rang, den ein Inkling erklimmen kann.

Überglücklich faltete der junge Inkling noch einmal den Brief, den er kurz darauf erhalten hatte, auseinander und las ihn erneut.

„Lieber Tsuyu Aikawa (梅雨 相鮎),

die Inklinge der Grand Jury freuen sich, dich im Rang X willkommen zu heißen. Zu diesem feierlichen Anlass möchten wir dich zum kommenden Treffen der X-Kämpfer einladen und dich an unserem Programm teilhaben lassen. Außerdem wirst du, mit einigen anderen X-Kämpfern, eine Einweihungszeremonie durchlaufen, damit wir dich offiziell als einen der unsrigen begrüßen können.

Wir freuen uns auf dein Erscheinen,

Grand-Jury-Vorsitzende, Numa Akagawa (沼 赤川)"

Tsuyu hatte das Gefühl, dass ein äußerst albernes Grinsen sein Gesicht stets zu schmücken schien, seit er den Brief erhalten hatte und auf dem Weg zum Treffen war. Niemand, außer die X-Kämpfer und die Grand Jury, wissen wo diese Treffen stattfinden; es ist alles stets etwas verschwörerisch und heimlich gehalten. Wer kein X-Kämpfer ist, dem geht die ganze Sache einfach nichts an.

Der vertraute Geruch der salzigen See zog sich wehmütig durch die große Stadt, so als sehne sie sich danach, auch diesen Teil des Landes zu verschlingen. So sehr Tsuyu den Geruch des Meeres auch mochte, genauso sehr fürchtete er ihn – wie jeder Inkling, der noch bei Verstand war. Die salzige Seeluft vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von Essen, das überall verkauft wurde und Tinte, die von jungen Inklingen aus Spaß hier und dort verspritzt worden war. Tsuyu war zu nervös, um etwas zu essen. Zu Hause war er vor seinem vollen Kühlschrank gesessen, seine Mutter hatte ihm angeboten, sein Lieblingsfrühstück zuzubereiten, aber Tsuyu hatte dankend abgelehnt. Vor lauter Aufregung fühlte sein Magen sich an, als hätte jemand einen Knoten hineingemacht.

Immer weiter folgte Tsuyu der Wegbeschreibung. Emsig brausten Autos an ihm vorbei und überall trieben sich Inklinge herum, saßen auf Bänken oder Bürgersteigen, unterhielten sich und zeigten sich Videos auf ihre Squidphones. Tsuyu würde ihnen am liebsten laut ins Gesicht brüllen, dass er es geschafft hatte, während sie ihren Tag mit den sozialen Netzwerken verplemperten, aber er hielt sich zurück. Noch nicht.

Nach und nach wich der beschwingte Gang aus Tsuyus knochenlosen Beinen und er geriet etwas ins Stocken. Die sommerliche Hitze brannte unangenehm auf ihn herunter und er strich sich seufzend mit seiner Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. War er hier wirklich richtig? Sorgfältig überprüfte er, ob er sich nicht verlaufen hatte oder falsch abgebogen war. Er konnte einfach nicht richtig sein, unmöglich.

Tsuyu befand sich im Salmoniden-Viertel. Hier wohnen die so genannten Salmon Runner, eine furchtbar alte, eingesessene Sippe von Inklingen, die für die Beschaffung von Salmoniden-Eiern zuständig sind und die Salmoniden furchtlos zurück in die salzigen Fluten drängen, wenn sie versuchen an Land zu kommen. Die Salmon Runner sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Gesellschaft, ohne Frage, ihre Arbeit für die Inklinge geradezu überlebensnotwendig, aber so gut wie kein Inkling, der hier nicht hineingeboren wurde, wird freiwillig Salmon Runner! Dieser Job ist im wahrsten Sinne die Hölle! Diese Leute besitzen sogar ihren eigenen Friedhof und das nicht ganz ohne Grund. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, die Tsuyu gehört hatte, waren die meisten Gräber leer. Es heißt, Salmoniden reißen Inklinge in Stücken, wenn sie sie zu fassen kriegen.

Nur wenige ehemalige Revierkämpfer verkriechen sich ins Salmoniden-Viertel und wagen sich raus auf die raue See. Tsuyu kannte keinen Salmon Runner persönlich, aber ab und zu sah er sie in die Innenstadt kommen; mit diesem herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck, dem müden Lächeln, das sie vor allem für junge Revierkämpfer übrig hatten, die an ihrer Karriere feilten, und ihren auffälligen Klamotten – der orangefarbenen Latzhose, den grünen Stiefeln und dieser ulkigen Mütze, an die sie sich stolz zu tippen pflegen. Tsuyu ging ihnen aus dem Weg und die Salmon Runner erwarteten das. Ihre Gesichter ähneln sich alle so sehr, alle bevorzugen sie das grelle Orange für ihre Tentakel und fast alle haben sie diese stechend, blutroten Augen, mit denen sie einen ins Visier nehmen, als wäre man ein Salmonid und kein Inkling. Die Augenfarbe gehört zu den Dingen, die ein Inkling sich nicht aussuchen kann, und es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Salmon Runner nunmal unter sich bleiben. Eine verschworene Gemeinschaft von „Kriegern" der besonderen Art, die schon zu Zeiten vor dem Großen Revierkampf der Gesellschaft ihren Dienst erwiesen haben und sogar noch lange, lange davor. Ohne zu untertreiben kann man sagen, dass die Salmon Runner eine ganz eigene Kultur bilden; mit eigenen Läden, eigener Ausrüstung, eigenen sozialen Netzwerken und einem eigenen Sinn für Humor. Selbst eigene Sprichwörter und Redewendungen, die viele Inklinge kaum verstehen, nennen sich ihr eigen.

Und genau hier war er nun, Tsuyu Aikawa, im Salmoniden-Viertel, am Straßenrand stehend, die dunkelorangefarbenen Häuserwände anstarrend und wieder und wieder die Wegbeschreibung studierend. Warum um alles in der Tinte wollten die X-Kämpfer sich denn bitte hier treffen?! Was hatten die X-Kämpfer schon mit den Salmon Runnern am Hut?

Tsuyu kam ein schrecklicher Verdacht! Was, wenn man ihn hereingelegt hatte? Wenn man ihm einen falschen Brief geschickt hatte, die Aufnahmezeremonie daraus bestand, dass er sich hier zum Depp machte? Unglücklich kaute Tsuyu auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wusste nicht, ob er weitergehen sollte oder nicht, und wenn er dies nicht tat, was tat er dann?

„Akagi, schau dir den an!"

Tsuyu zuckte heftig zusammen. Zu spät, man hatte ihn gesehen. Nun, das war ja auch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ein Salmon Runner auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Schließlich stach Tsuyu mit seiner Kleidung und Präsenz hier heraus, wie ein Octorianer auf dem Inkopolis-Platz.

Zwei junge Salmon Runner, ungefähr in Tsuyus Alter, schlenderten betont lässig und mit schief grinsenden Mündern auf ihn zu. Ihre Hände hatten sie in ihre ausgebeulten Hosentaschen geschoben und ihre roten Augen analysierten Tsuyu von Kopf bis Fuß.

Einer der Salmon Runner hatte einen Tentakel seitlich über dem Gesicht hängen und zeigte Tsuyu herausfordernd seine spitzen Zähne.

„Wohin des Wegs, Revierkämpfer? Hast de dich verlaufen?"

Tsuyu wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und seine Unsicherheit erheiterte sein Gegenüber sichtlich.

„Geht unser'm klein' Revierkämpfer die Düse? Ha'm Mama und Papa gesagt, dass de zu nix taugst, außer zum Eiersammeln?", zischte der junge Inkling und seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen.

Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen schüttelte Tsuyu heftig den Kopf. Das letzte was er wollte, war eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Salmon Runner, da hätte er, rein körperlich gesehen, eh keine Chance und schon gar nicht gegen zwei.

Der andere Salmon Runner hatte Tsuyus Brief entdeckte, boxte seinem Freund oder Verwandten gegen die Seite und zeigte darauf. „Was'n das, Dotani?"

Bevor Tsuyu auch nur einen Muskel rühren konnte, hatte der Salmon Runner Dotani ihm den Brief aus den Fingern gerissen und las ihn in Windeseile. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und strich sich den Tentakel aus dem Gesicht, der ihm über eines seiner roten Augen hing.

„X Rang, ja? Haste den bekomm', wa?"

Tsuyu griff hastig nach seinem Brief. „Ja, hab ich. Das ist meiner, gib ihn zurück!"

Dotani schnalzte nur mit seiner Zunge und tat tatsächlich was Tsuyu verlangte. Verdutzt nahm Tsuyu seinen Brief wieder an sich und musterte die beiden Salmon Runner Akagi und Dotani misstrauisch.

Dotani ging an Tsuyu vorbei, der blickte dem Salmon Runner verwirrt hinterher. Was war denn das für eine Aktion? Nach einigen Metern drehte Dotani sich um und winkte mit seiner Hand, dass Tsuyu näherkommen sollte.

„Kommste? Biste festgewachsen? Hopp, hopp, mir sin' spät dran, X-Kämpfer, ham nich' den janzen Tag Zeit! Die wer'n nich' auf dir warten!"

Wenn es etwas gab, neben den immer gleichen Gesichtern durch jahrelange Verheiratung untereinander, dann war es der nervige Dialekt, den die Salmon Runner sprachen und der bei Tsuyu ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf der Haut auslöste. Unsicher folgte er seinem neuen Begleiter, den Kopf zwischen den Schultern, hoffend, dass er keinen schrecklichen Fehler beging.


	2. Chapter 2

Der andere Salmon Runner, Akagi, größer als Dotani und die Tentakeln sorgfältig unter der Mütze versteckt, folgte Tsuyu und seinem Freund nur um die nächste Ecke, als er Dotani wortlos auf die Schulter klopfte, dieser nur nickte und Akagi in eine andere Straße verschwand.  
Um sich abzulenken, las Tsuyu nervös die Straßennamen. Staal-Allee, Schlammspringer-Straße, Bäm-Bucht, Pfanndit-Platz und so weiter. Fast alle Häuser hatten dieselbe Farbe und strahlten ein ächzendes Alter aus; schiefe Türen, schiefe und blinde Fenster, wurmstichiges Holz, abblätternde Farbe, vertrocknete Blumen in vernachlässigten Blumenkästen. Wer von heute auf morgen plötzlich los muss, um Salmoniden von einer Invasion abzuhalten, der hat leidlich wenig Zeit sich um Blümchen zu kümmern. Aber der gute Wille welkte hier und da traurig vor sich hin. Auf dem alten Gemäuer waren überall Schmierereien, hauptsächlich wohl von jungen Salmon Runnern in der Ausbildung, die sich deutlich als den wichtigeren Teil der Inkling-Gesellschaft betrachteten, trotz freiwilliger Isolierung und eigenbrötlerischem Wesen.  
Tsuyu hatte sich selten so unwohl gefühlt. So aufgeregt und fehl am Platz war er sich nur bei seinem ersten Rang-Kampf vorgekommen, den er auch entsprechend schlecht verloren hatte. Inständig hoffte Tsuyu, dass diese Angelegenheit zu seinen Gunsten ausgehen möge.  
„Die Erdbeer-Kluft, X-Kämpfer."  
Tsuyu wäre beinahe in Dotani hineingelaufen, der abrupt stehen geblieben war und mit seiner behandschuhten Hand auf einen zerfallenen Tunnel wies, dessen Inneres unheilvoll rot schimmerte.  
„Was …?", stotterte Tsuyu und wich instinktiv zurück.  
Da sollte er reingehen?! Für wie blöd hielt dieser Salmon Runner ihn eigentlich?  
Dotani rollte genervt die blutroten Augen. „Mach hinne, X-Kämpfer! Mir müssen da rin! Drunten findet's statt, das Treffen, da willste doch hin, oda nich', X-Kämpfer?"  
Der junge Salmon Runner hatte bestimmt die eine oder andere Charakterstärke, nur Geduld gehörte nicht unbedingt dazu, denn er schnappte sich kurzerhand Tsuyus Handgelenk und schleifte ihn entschlossen hinter sich hier – in das Innere des finsteren Tunnels, der weiter hinten mit kleinen Öllampen ausgeleuchtet war, welche sich in die rötlichen Tunnelwände krallten.  
Tsuyu stach ein unangenehmer Geruch von Verwesung und Verfall entgegen. Die Wände glänzten schmierig im dunklen Schein der Lampen, groteske Schatten glitten über die Wände und tanzen schauerlich, überall tropfte es leise, Wasser drang durch das modrige Gestein. Das Kribbeln auf Tsuyus Haut wurde schlimmer, es fühlte sich an, als führe ihn der Salmon Runner in den Schlund einer schrecklichen Bestie. Tsuyu schlotterten die Knie, in was für eine Hölle führte man ihn?  
„Warum ist das hier alles so … Du weißt schon …", murmelte Tsuyu bibbernd und stolperte seinem groben Begleiter hinterher.  
„Algen, ne komische Sorte, wächst hier, macht kein' Schaden, mir lassen se wo se sin', darum auch der Name, Erdbeer-Kluft. Dachten, das klingt netter als öhm … Wat war noch mal die eine Idee? Ah ja, Blutschlund. Dachten uns, da jammern so Neue wie dir erst recht!", erklärte Dotani, ohne über die Schulter zu blicken und kicherte gehässig.  
„Sin' fast alle wie du, X-Kämpfer."  
Tsuyu schaffte es, sein Handgelenk aus Dotanis eisernem Griff zu befreien, und damit dieser nicht auf die Idee kam, nochmal nach ihm zu greifen, beeilte Tsuyu sich mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
„Ich heiße Tsuyu! Tsuyu Aikawa! Was soll das heißen, es sind fast alle wie ich?", fragte der junge Inkling verärgert und rieb sich noch immer das Handgelenk, während er hier und dort über unregelmäßige Erhebungen stolperte.  
„Aufgeregt wie kleine Salmini, nervöse Happen, denken, mir ham was Schlimmes mit euch vor, denken, das is' n schlechter Scherz von der Grand Jury", erzählte Dotani gut gelaunte, als handle es sich hierbei um seine persönliche Lieblingsstelle der Ereignisse.  
Tsuyu hatte viele Fragen und traute sich nicht, auch nur eine davon zu stellen. Was hatte die Grand Jury mit den Salmon Runnern zu tun? Warum fanden die Treffen nicht in einem schicken Gebäude in Inkopolis statt, sondern hier unten, wo der Tod wortwörtlich um die Ecke lauerte? Wieso führte ihn dieser Dotani sofort und ohne großartig Fragen zu stellen hier hin, warum stand nicht auf dem Brief, dass ein Salmon Runner sich um Tsuyu kümmern würde?  
„Wette, du wunderst dich, hast Fragen, willst ne Menge wissen. Wollen se alle", murmelte Dotani, während die beiden immer tiefer und tiefer die Erdbeer-Kluft hinunterstiegen.  
Tsuyu verlor das Zeitgefühl und räusperte sich, um seine Stimme nicht ganz so kläglich klingen zu lassen wie er sich fühlte: „Na ja, das macht alles nicht so besonders viel Sinn …"  
Sie verließen den Hauptpfad und folgten mehreren Abzweigungen, die für Tsuyu alle gleich aussahen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, wie er aus diesem Labyrinth aus Schimmel und Verfall herausfinden sollte, wenn er es müsste. War das vielleicht sein Test? Hier wieder rauskommen? Verschwand Dotani von jetzt auf gleich und alles, was Tsuyu bleiben würde, war das Echo seines gehässigen Gekichers? Hastig schloss er zu dem Salmon Runner auf, der ihm ein maliziöses Grinsen schenkte.  
„Wird nie alt, is' immer lustig mit euch Salmini."  
„Du hast mir nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet, ich meinte, das macht alles nicht so richtig Sinn!", presste Tsuyu verärgert aus sich heraus.  
Es fuchste ihn, dass der junge Salmon Runner offenbar genau wusste, was Tsuyu durch den verängstigten Kopf ging.  
„Wirst den Sinn bald versteh'n, tun se alle."  
„Ich bin nicht alle, ich bin Tsuyu!"  
Dotani beschleunigte seine Schritte und Tsuyu jagte ihm angespannt hinterher. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder wurden die Lampen immer schwächer, griff die Dunkelheit um sich? Eine uralte Dunkelheit, wie lange gab es diese „Kluft" schon? Wohin führte sie?  
Nach einiger Zeit, die Tsuyu wie ein Ewigkeit vorkam, stoppten sie vor einer runden, eisernen Tür mit einem Kugeldrehkranz, den Dotani sorgfältig betätigte. Es sah aus, als müsste er es in bestimmte Richtungen drehen, damit sich die schwere Eisentür öffnete. Sich über die Arme reibend, wartete Tsuyu schlotternd ab. Sein Mund war schrecklich trocken und auch wenn Inklinge Wasser in großen Mengen verabscheuten, zum Trinken brauchten sie es, wie so gut wie alle Lebensformen.  
Mit einem jammervollen Stöhnen öffnete sich die Stahltür, Dotani schob sie schwer atmend auf und als ein ausreichender Spalt zu sehen war, wies Dotani Tsuyu an hindurchzutreten. Tsuyu blickte misstrauisch durch den Spalt, der eine bewegte Finsternis barg, lediglich durchbrochen vom zitternden Schein unzähliger Öllampen, die im Inneren des dahinterliegenden Raumes sein mussten.  
„Komm in die Gänge, Tsu-chan! Mir sin' spät, spät dran, sag ich!", zischte Dotani, packte Tsuyus Schultern und schob ihn ungeduldig durch den Spalt.  
Tsuyu hegte kurz den unbändigen Wunsch, sich am eisernen Türrahmen festzukrallen, Dotani von sich zu stoßen und fortzulaufen, aber er unterdrückte diesen albernen Impuls und ließ sich anstandslos in die Finsternis schieben. Tsuyu wollte sich auf keinen Fall wie ein jämmerlicher Feigling aufführen, und schon gar nicht vor diesem arroganten Salmon Runner!  
Ein riesiger Raum erschloss sich vor Tsuyu, es war, als stünde er in einer riesigen, unterirdischen Arena monströßem Ausmaßes. Der Inkopolis-Platz würde hier mindestens zweimal reinpassen. Ränge aus zerfressenen Gestein neigten sich zu einem Mittelpunkt, der ein großes Becken zu sein schien, gefüllt mit grünlich braunem Wasser, abgestanden und uralt. Überall auf den Rängen waren Stangen angebracht und an diesen Stangen hingen die kleinen Öllampen, die diesen großen Raum zu beleuchten versuchten. Und auf den Rängen … Auf den Rängen …  
Tsuyu rieb sich seine müden und zugleich aufgeregten Augen, immer wieder, während sein Begleiter hinter ihm in heißeres Gelächter ausbrach, sich auf den schmuddeligen Knien abstützte und sich vor Lachen schüttelte.  
„Das is' es, immer! Ich lieb' das! Eure doofen Gesichter! Wird nie langweilig!"  
Wäre Tsuyu nicht in solch tiefem Schock, er hätte vermutlich damit gekontert, dass sein Gesicht wenigstens nicht dem anderer unzähliger ähnelte, aber sein Gehirn versucht verzweifelt zu verarbeiten, was er dort sah.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuyu rieb sich noch einmal zitternd die Augen. Octorianer und Octolinge. In großer Zahl tummelten sie sich zwischen Inklingen auf den Rängen und unterhielten sich mit Tsuyus Art, als hätte der Große Revierkampf niemals stattgefunden und als träfen sich altbekannte Nachbarn auf ein Schwätzchen im Café.  
„Ich … versteh das nicht, was …?!", stotterte Tsuyu verzweifelt, gestikulierte zu einem Octoling nicht weit von ihm, der Tsuyu mit unverhohlener Neugier anstarrte.  
Tsuyu wusste einfach nicht, wie er das alles hier in Worte fassen sollte. Dotani richtete sich zufrieden von seiner Lachsalve auf, klopfte Tsuyu schmerzhaft auf die Schulter und schickte sich zu einer Erklärung an, während er Tsuyu die Ränge hinunterführte.  
„Tsu-chan, mein Freund, hier is' alles n bisschen anders als da oben. Weißt, der Große Revierkampf, große Sache, aber da gibt's ne viel größere Sache, ne grässlich mächt'ge Sache, derer mir uns annehm' müssen. Es is' hier nich' so, dass wir Inklinge un' die Octolinge furchtbar dicke Freunde sin', es is' viel mehr so, dass mir uns zusammenreißen müssen. Das verstehst'e schon noch."  
Aber Tsuyu verstand überhaupt nichts. Der Große Revierkampf hatte darüber entschieden, dass die Inklinge Anspruch auf das meiste Land haben, als der Wasserpegel dramatisch angestiegen war und Lebensraum leider knapp wurde. Die freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zu den Octolingen waren in furchtbare Kriege ausgeartet, die unabwendbar waren in Anbetracht der damaligen Situation. Nun lebten die Octolinge und Octorianer im Untergrund, in komplexen Höhlensystemen und tauchten eher selten in der Nähe der Inklinge auf.  
Was also könnte schrecklicher sein als der Große Revierkampf, der sie hier alle versammeln ließ?  
„Liebe Inklinge, liebe Octolinge und Octorianer! Der Tag ist erneut gekommen! Wir haben uns zusammengefunden, um unsere Pflicht zu erfüllen!"  
Tsuyu starrte angestrengt nach oben, denn ganz weit oben, auf einer Art Balustrade, standen mehrere junge Inklinge und Octolinge, die hier offenbar das Sagen hatten. Tsuyu nahm auch an, dass die Inklingfrau, die dort oben sprach, zur Grand Jury gehörte.  
„Ich, Numa Akagawa, Vorsitzende der Grand Jury, heiße euch willkommen. Ebenso willkommen heißen wir unsere neuen X-Kämpfer, die sich bitte hier versammeln!"  
Numa Akagawa wies direkt unter ihre Balustrade. Ihre Augen waren von einem leuchtenden Gelb und zwei lange, violette Tentakel rahmten ihr herzförmiges Gesicht ein, das liebenswert aussah, aber die Blicke, die sie durch diese Arena warf, waren es nicht, und ihr Lächeln hatte etwas Kaltes und Unnahbares an sich.  
An vereinzelten Stellen fand Gedränge statt und junge Inklinge, die genauso verdutzt und verwirrt aussahen wie Tsuyu sich fühlte, machten sich auf den Weg. Dotani schubste seinen Schützling murmelnd vorwärts, angespannt setzte Tsuyu sich zitternd in Bewegung.  
Ein furchtbarer Ort, fand Tsuyu. Es roch schrecklich nach altem, abgestandenem Wasser, nach Algen, Feuchtigkeit und Moder, nach … Octolingen und Octorianern, jedenfalls fand Tsuyu das. Sie machten ihm am meisten Angst, noch nie war er ihnen von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden und ihm fielen die vielen schrecklichen Geschichten ein, die man sich auf dem Pausenhof erzählte oder wenn man darauf wartete, dass ein Kampf endlich los ging. Dass sie einen auffraßen, wenn sie konnten, dass sie einen zum Höhlenbau versklavten, wenn sie einen fingen – solche Geschichten eben.  
Am meisten wunderte Tsuyu sich, warum sie sich um dieses große Wasserbecken versammeln mussten. Bestand die Aufnahme etwa darin, sich ins Wasser tauchen lassen zu müssen? Das wäre ja Wahnsinn!  
Bei den Neuankömmlingen angekommen, hörte er sie alle aufgeregt tuscheln. Jeder fragte sich, was hier nur vor sich ging, doch leider kannte von ihnen niemand die Antwort. Tsuyu fiel auf, dass jeder neue X-Kämpfer offenbar einen Salmon Runner als Begleiter hatte.  
„Ich lese nun vor!", rief Numa laut von oben, in den Händen eine alte, zerfledderte Ausgabe von den Predigten des Madai.  
„Rauch steigt aus sieben Ringen;  
Der rote Fisch entsteigt der See,  
um zu verschlingen,  
alles Leben an Land!"  
Numa klappte das Buch zu und zog ein anderes hervor, eines, das noch älter aussah, dessen Titel Tsuyu wegen der Entfernung und seiner ungünstigen Lage nicht lesen konnte.  
„Der rote Fisch gehört zu den Alten, wir wissen das. Ein Weltenveränderer, hervorgebracht von Shub-Niggurath, der schwarzen Ziege aus den Wäldern mit den tausend Jungen!  
Bringt unseren Tribut!"  
Alle Inklinge, Octolinge und Octorianer waren in absolutes Schweigen verfallen und auch jetzt teilte sich die Menge, ohne einen Laut zu machen, um einen Octoling und einen Inkling durchzulassen, die in ihrer Mitte eine Octoling eskortierten, welche ganz anders aussah als alle anderen. Tsuyu reckte aufgeregt den Hals. Die Octoling, die so anders aussah, hatte ganz grüne Haut, ihre Augen waren verbunden worden und ihre Tentakel hatten eine ungesunde, blaugrüne Farbe angenommen. Ihr Gang hatte etwas Mechanisches an sich, so als würde sie gesteuert werden wie eine Marionette.  
„Wieso sieht die so anders aus?", flüsterte ein Inklingmädchen nervös und betrachtete das Spektakel mit sichtbarem Entsetzten.  
„Sie is' gereinigt. Das machen mir immer so", erklärte Dotani entspannt und hatte Tsuyu eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.  
„Gereinigt? Was heißt das?", fragte Tsuyu leise nach.  
„Dass se nich' mehr bei uns is', geistig mein ich."  
Tsuyu runzelte die Stirn. „Wozu? Ich meine, wie …"  
„Wie, weiß ich nich', das wissen nur die Octolinge, die machen das. Wozu, siehste gleich …"  
Dotanis amüsiertes Gehabe war einer ernsthaften Stille gewichen und wenn Tsuyu ehrlich mit sich war, machte ihm das mehr Sorgen, als wenn Dotani weiterhin gehässig fröhlich gewesen wäre.  
„Ruft den roten Fisch!", rief Numa so laut sie konnte, dann las sie weiter aus diesem alten Buch vor. „Wir rufen dich, roter Fisch! Unser Blut ist dein Blut, unsere Welt ist deine Welt, großer Weltenveränderer, dein Mutter ist unsere Mutter, Shub-Niggurath! Ihre Macht ist deine Macht, deine Macht möge uns gewogen sein, roter Fisch! Nimm unser Blut und gib uns Zeit auf dieser Welt, Weltenveränderer! Schütze uns vor dem Unheil, das in den Meeren wohnt, nimm unseren Tribut! Im Namen des Unaussprechlichen!"  
Die grüne Octoling war zum Beckenrand geführt worden, der Inkling neben ihr trug eine Gasmaske, so dass sein Gesicht kaum zu erkennen war. Er nahm das Handgelenk der Octoling und streckte es über das Wasser aus. In seiner anderen Hand hielt der Inkling ein kurzes Messer.  
„He, was wird das?!", wollte Tsuyu panisch wissen, aber Dotani zischte ihn nur an und drückte seine Schulter.  
Der Inkling presste das Messer in die grünliche Handfläche bis Blut daraus hervorkam, das sich zäh und träge über die Hand ausbreitete und langsam in das trübe Becken tropfte. Währenddessen verzog die Octoling keine Mine so als hätte sie keinerlei Schmerzempfinden.  
„Rauch steigt aus sieben Ringen;  
Der rote Fisch entsteigt der See,  
um zu verschlingen,  
alles Leben an Land!  
Rauch steigt aus sieben Ringen;  
Der rote Fisch entsteigt der See …"  
Tsuyu drehte sich entsetzt im Kreis, überall um ihn herum zitierten Inklinge, Octolinge und Octorianer Madais Predigt und starrten mit großen, ausdruckslosen Augen auf das Becken, so als erwarteten sie dort etwas zu sehen. Auch Dotani sprach die Worte mit und bedeutete Tsuyu mit einem Nicken, es ihm gleich zu tun. Aber Tsuyu brachte kein Wort aus sich heraus und war damit nicht alleine. Auch die anderen neuen X-Kämpfer drängten sich erschrocken zusammen, ihre Gesichter von Verwirrung und panischer Angst gezeichnet.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas in dem trüben Becken. Das spiegelglatte, von Algen umlagerte Wasser wurde von Blasen durchbrochen, die sich an die Oberfläche drängten, so als atme etwas Riesiges tief im Becken lange aus.  
Tsuyu kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke.  
Er kannte, wie jeder Inkling, die Predigten von Madai und wie die meisten Inklinge glaubte er nicht an sie. Er wusste, dass die Salmon Runner die Predigten furchtbar ernst nehmen und irgendwelche albernen Rituale feiern, damit ihnen irgendwelche Götter gewogen seien. So genau kannte Tsuyu sich damit nicht aus. Aber jetzt, jetzt kam ihm der Verdacht, dass der rote Fisch vielleicht kein Hirngespinst sein könnte.  
Immer mehr Blasen drängten sich an die Oberfläche und zerplatzten leise, ein großer Schatten bewegte sich nahe der Oberfläche und die Wellen klatschten laut gegen das steinerne Becken.  
Der Inkling mit der Gasmaske und der andere Octoling beeilten sich von dem Beckenrand wegzukommen, während die grüne Octoling regungslos weiterhin die blutende Hand über das Wasser hielt.  
„K-kommt dieses Ding … Kommt das wirklich …?", flüsterte Tsuyu entsetzt und seine Hand krallte sich in Dotanis Arm, der das gar nicht zu bemerken schien.  
Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, die Predigt zu zitieren und auf das Becken zu starren, in dem sich etwas immens Großes bewegte. Als das Etwas die Oberfläche durchbrach, sah Tsuyu riesige, rote Schuppen, eine Kreatur, so groß wie das riesige Becken selbst. Ein entsetzlicher Anblick, bei dem Tsuyu das Gefühl hatte, es raube ihm den Verstand. Hinter ihm schrien die neuen X-Kämpfer in Panik laut auf, einer versuchte sogar zu fliehen, wurde aber von den Salmon Runnern festgehalten und zu Boden gedrückt – dabei sprachen sie weiterhin die Predigt, als passiere etwas Schreckliches, wenn sie es nicht täten.  
„Weltenveränderer, roter Fisch! Unser Tribut! Sie ist dein! Gib uns Zeit!", schrie Numa und versuchte, die unzähligen Stimmen aller anderen zu übertönen, was ihr kaum gelang.  
Das grässliche Biest, riesig und rot, wandte sich der bewegungslosen Octoling zu. Tsuyu wollte wegsehen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Seine Ohren dröhnten von der Predigt und dem hysterischen Geschrei der anderen Inklinge. Er selbst brachte keinen Ton aus sich heraus, seine Fingernägel gruben sich weiterhin in Dotanis Arm, dessen entrückter Gesichtsausdruck fast ebenso abscheulich war wie der rote Fisch selbst, der sich gerade in diesem Moment dem Bein der Octoling bemächtigte.  
Ein Reißen wie Tsuyu es noch nie vernommen hatte, hallte durch die Arena und übertönte mühelos die Kakophonie aller Stimmen. Alles Wasser färbte sich tiefrot, so rot wie der Fisch, dessen Kiefer mahlten. Als Tsuyu das zweite Bein reißen hörte, erscholl ein Schrei, der so voller Schmerz und Erkenntnis war, dass er sich keuchend die Hände auf die Ohren presste, um diese Schreie nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen.  
Die Octoling schien aus ihrer Regungslosigkeit erwacht zu sein und versuchte nun verzweifelt vom Becken fortzukommen, wo das Grauen auf ihrem Bein herumkaute und wild mit den Flossen schlug. Sie trug noch immer die Augenbinde, ihre Hände krallten sich krampfhaft in das Gestein, aber ohne Beine kam sie nur langsam vorwärts und Unmengen an Blut troffen über das Gestein, das sie zu erklimmen versuchte und bahnte sich seinen Weg in das Becken.  
„_Helft mir! Hilf mir, Gott …! Helft mir! HELFT MIR …!"_  
Der rote Fisch reckte sich aus dem Wasser und verschlang die schreiende Octoling mit einem gewaltigen Biss.  
Tsuyu schaffte es, die Augen endlich abzuwenden und obwohl er sich die Hände auf die Ohren presste so gut er konnte, glaubte er zu hören, wie das Biest sein Opfer zwischen den grässlichen Zähnen zerfleischte und zermalmte. Tsuyu ging langsam in die Knie, Dotanis Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter. Er wünschte sich, dass die Finsternis ihn verschlucken möge, damit er nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr ertragen müsste. Für immer.


End file.
